


Ѫ Agent 8

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: All he wanted was his promised memories and to not be a baby octopus.





	Ѫ Agent 8

_**"Squeel! Squ! Squeee!!!!"**_

Shit.. oh… shit… oh… shit!!!

hide Hide _Hide_ **HIDE**

 

All he knew about Checkerface was when he _first_ woke up saying Skull had reached the _Promised Land_. He had no name, papers, or memory before then. He didn't even have a voice!!

He certainly didn't remember the asshole saying he was from a completely different species! 

Everyone had participated in the missions with the promise of something at the end of the rainbow. It was different for everyone. Viper was promised riches. Verde wanted tech. Reborn wanted the perfect sky and who knew what the others wanted. 

Then they got chibified as a reward! As in de-aged to a 2 year old. No one told him, he was a f-ing cephalopoda if he was de-aged!

Of course he couldn't hide forever. Eventually they would cool down from the sky's betrayal and wonder where he was. 

They would find him.

It was not cool when they called him Oodako and had Viper create an illusion in the like-ness of his old form instead of fixing the problem. It was even more humiliating when Verde created an android to make the illusion more solid.

As a joke, they gave the _civilian_ a paint ball gun and a pat on the head. 

Him? All he wanted was his promised memories and to not be a baby octopus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
